Rodney's Hugs
by snowglow
Summary: Rodney couldn't help it, needed to feel for himself that Sheppard was alive and well. ( NOTE: This was my first attempt at PWP and subsequently, is god awful. For some reason people have fav'd this, so I'll keep it up, but I beg you, don't read this! There's much better out there, go find it. )


**A/N**: My first attempt at smut ever so please R&R but please be nice. Enjoy!

Rodney's Hugs

It would happen several times a year, after the colonel came particularly close to loosing a battle for his life. Rodney couldn't help it, needed to feel for himself that Sheppard was alive and well, so after being released from the infirmary Rodney would be there with a hug. It wasn't what Rodney really wanted but it would have to be enough, he could always say he was emotionally distressed if his colonel was uncomfortable.

John loved those hugs, they were the closest he could come to feeling what it would be like in Rodney's arms, and if Rodney ever suspected that John enjoyed them a little too much he could always blame the traumatic experience he had just found his way out of.

It was late and everyone who wasn't on shift was asleep, except for Rodney. He was pacing his room because Sheppard had been missing three days and only hours before had finally come back through the gate. He had looked alright but had been carted off to the infirmary before Rodney could say or do anything. Rodney had hung around until Carson made him leave, promising John would be out that night.

When Rodney, who had been anxiously studying the life signs monitor, saw John leave the infirmary and head to his quarters He headed to the same place.

John arrived first to his quarters, changed into some sweats, and waited for Rodney. He knew Rodney would be near frantic with worry. He didn't hold out much hope that it was for any reason but platonic bothering, though, but he knew Rodney well enough to know that he would be worried, a lot.

When Rodney neared the doors they opened for him of their own, or John's probably, accord. He rushed in and without preamble wrapped his arms around John, who returned the hug with a smile. Rodney breathed a huge sigh of relief then dropped his head to John's shoulder, allowing his hands to fall to John's hips. After a few minutes John cleared his throat and Rodney was shocked to realize that he had been rubbing his thumbs in small circles on John's hips.

Rodney jumped back, suddenly nervous.

"Umm, I'm sorry…didn't mean… I'll just go shall I?"

He started to leave but realized he couldn't, John was still holding his shoulders. Rodney was confused and embarrassed and quickly glanced at the colonel's face seeking some kind of guidance. What he saw surprised him. John was smiling, not his usual mischievous or smug half smiles but a kind smile that made his eyes sparkle. Now Rodney was even more confused, this was not the response he had expected.

For a moment they just stared in each other's eyes then John, knowing Rodney still didn't understand his response, leaned forward just enough to place a small, chaste, kiss on Rodney's lips.

Rodney couldn't breath, he gave John a shocked look but John only gave a slight laugh and smiled more.

John could see the light bulb go on in Rodney's mind. They both smiled and Rodney closed the distance between them leaning into John for a second kiss that was rough and needy. John's hands wound themselves around Rodney's neck. Rodney left one hand on John's neck but allowed his other hand to rest on the small of John's back for a moment before moving lower, under the hem of the sweat pants, and grabbing lightly at John's ass.

John gave a growl of approval and broke apart enough to say "Bed".

It wasn't a question but Rodney nodded his agreement anyway. He allowed John to push him back and fell backward onto the length of the bed when he felt it hit his legs. He had expected John to follow him down but he found himself lying on the bed alone with John just looking down at him greedily from the foot of the bed.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or do you actually plan on finishing what you started for once?"

John just smiled fondly for a moment before slowly lowering himself. He was lying on top of Rodney with a hand on either side of his head. He knew Rodney was waiting for him to do something so he took the lead, leaning down for another solid kiss.

Rodney's hands found their way to John's ass again while John's hands began working their way under Rodney's shirt. Rodney gave a gasp as John ran his palm lightly over a nipple and dug his fingertips harder into the cheeks of John's ass. John smiled and sat up to rest on Rodney's thighs, pulling off Rodney's shirt as he rose.

"You're a bit of an ass man aren't you Rodney?" John teased lightly. He pulled off his own shirt then before leaning down and breathing into Rodney's ear.

"I'm gonna ride you Rodney. Would you like that?"

If Rodney wasn't already painfully hard he would be now. He fully intended to reply, hopefully with something equally arousing but was silenced by John's lips.

When they broke apart again John climbed off Rodney, ignoring the needy whimper, and proceeded to rip both their pants off. When he climbed back onto the bed Rodney began rubbing his hands up and down his colonel's chest then wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled John down for another deep kiss.

John ground his hips into Rodney, rubbing their erections together, and broke off the kiss to sit, once again, on Rodney's thighs. He smiled down at his new lover before reaching forward and rummaging around in the drawer of the night stand. He pulled out a tube of lube and Rodney watched with lust darkened eyes as John emptied some onto his hand and reached behind himself. After a moment his hand reappeared and began to liberally coat Rodney's cock in the lube. Rodney shuddered and thrust into John's hand as much as John's weight on his thighs would allow.

John reached forward again for some tissues to wipe his hand on then scooted up until he could feel Rodney's erection against his hole. Rodney grabbed his hips suddenly and looked worried.

"You're not ready. Here I'll…"

But he was cut off again by John's lips on his. John broke the kiss and leaned forward to breathe into Rodney's ear again.

"I WANT to feel it tomorrow. I want to walk into the control room tomorrow and feel what you did to me knowing that nobody else knows. I want to FEEL that you're my secret; otherwise it might not be real."

Rodney shuddered again.

"It's real. Promise."

John smiled and sat up again. He slowly impaled himself on Rodney watching the awed look on his lover's face and knowing how tight he must be.

Rodney fought the urge to thrust upward, allowing John to get comfortable. John began slowly rising and falling, alternating the angle every time, searching for that special spot within himself.

At the hitched gasp from John's mouth Rodney knew what his cock had found and he wholeheartedly joined in as John began riding him in earnest.

For several minutes they kept perfect rhythm, Rodney thrusting upward to meet John at every fall. Rodney could feel the end nearing but didn't want to be the first to go so he reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around John's erection, pumping with his fist in time to their thrusts.

John was so close, his whole body was tingling, all it took was Rodney's thumb ghosting over the sensitive head of his cock and he came with a low moan.

Rodney felt John's orgasm, spilling over his hand and clenching around his cock, and with a few harsh thrusts he came as well.

When Rodney felt recovered enough to move he rolled John off of himself and got off the bed, still a bit weak kneed. John watched Rodney walk away, relieved when he only entered the bathroom.

Rodney grabbed one of John's wash cloths and ran warm water over it. He wiped himself down before rinsing the cloth and returning to John's side. John allowed Rodney to wipe him down. He smiled as Rodney cleaned up, wondering how often Rodney voluntarily cleaned anything up, and watched him place the wash cloth in the hamper when he was done.

Rodney returned to the bed, sitting on the edge and looking slightly nervous again.

"Mmmm...?" John asked with his eyebrow more than with his mouth.

"Do you think… can I stay for the night?"

John smiled another huge, genuine, bright smile.

"I was hoping you would."

Rodney returned John's smile with one of his own, which held none of his usual smugness or superiority, just pure happiness and affection. John loved that smile. He reached up and pulled Rodney down next to him, wrapping his arms around Rodney's middle and laying his forehead to the back of Rodney's bare shoulder, effectively spooning.

"I'm guessing you'll be expecting more than a hug next time you get yourself nearly killed?"

"Oh, I don't expect to be waiting that long to do that again."

"Really? What makes you think I'm that easy?" But his voice held none of its usual bite. John laughed and kissed Rodney's shoulder.

"Are you threatening to cut me off?"

Rodney turned his head until he faced John.

"Do you think I could really deprive myself of sex just to get back at you?"

"Never."

John kissed Rodney again, this time on the lips, before Rodney turned around again and snuggled back into John.

"'night John."

"'night Rodney."


End file.
